As the processing power available to devices and associated support services continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with users through speech. For example, various types of devices may generate speech or render other types of audio content for a user, and the user may provide commands and other input by speaking.
Speech-based systems may provide various services to users. Some systems, for example, may provide messaging services. Messages may be from various senders and/or entities.
When interacting with a user, a speech-based system may utilize a user profile containing information regarding the user. For example, the user profile may indicate user preferences, configurations, settings, resources, accounts, and so forth. Commands received from the user may be interpreted and acted upon in light of the user profile corresponding to the currently active user. When different users use the system, the system may activate one of multiple profiles, depending on the identity of the current user.